1. Field of the Invention The present invention is directed to a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,858 discloses a utility vehicle (a multi-purpose vehicle) for an example of a work vehicle. In the work vehicle, an air inlet is provided at an upper end portion of a hollow vertical frame; and a lower end portion of the vertical frame and a cooling air inlet of a belt speed changer device are interconnected via a duct, so that cooling air is introduced via the vertical frame to the belt speed changer device.
However, in case cooling air is supplied to an engine section, since air in the atmosphere is sucked at a portion located at a high position of the vehicle body. Therefore, the higher is the traveling speed of the vehicle body, the higher is the velocity of the introduced air, so that suction efficiency is deteriorated and efficient feeding of cooling air to the engine section becomes difficult.
Then, there is a need for a work vehicle that is capable of feeding cooling air to an engine section in an efficient manner irrespectively of change in traveling speed of a vehicle body, and that is also capable of suppressing occurrence of inconvenience due to vehicle washing water or the like.